AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon Legendary Island (Season 2)
AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon Legendary Island is the second and current season of AlphaXXO's Total Pokémon series. In this season, 24 returning contestants and 19 newcomers compete against each-other to win. Cast Host: Raichu Co-host: (S) Gardevoir Chef: Machamp Teams (Episodes 2-???) Amazing Avaluggs * Bergmite (M) - The Friend (Team Captain) * Leavanny (M) - The Nice Guy * Rhydon (M) - The Bully * Mega Lopunny (F) - The Mommy's Girl * Fletchinder (F) - The Returning Winner * Mudkip/Marshtomp (M) - The Unlucky One * Clamperl/Huntail (F) - The Shy Girl * Gligar/Gliscor (M) - The Rock Star * Smeargle (M) - The Rule Breaker * Yanma (M) - The Dork * Feebas/Milotic (F) - The Wing Girl * Mamoswine (M) - The Thinker (eliminated) * Azurill (F) - The Tomboy (eliminated) * Loudred/Exploud (M) - The Tough Guy (eliminated) Excellent Excadrills * Sandslash (M) - The Australian * Pansage/Simisage (M) - The Flamboyant One * Pansear (M) - The Surfer * Panpour (F) - The Responsible One * Tangrowth (M) - The Voice of Reason * Butterfree (F) - The Nice Girl * Weepinbell (M) - The Loser * Electabuzz (M) - The Stutterer * Sunkern (F) - The Dumb Blonde * Minccino (F) - The Neat Freak * Ariados (F) - The Lovestruck Girl * Slugma/Magcargo (M) - The Tag-Along * Paras (M) - The Klepto (eliminated) * Drilbur (M) - The Pirate (Team Captain) (eliminated) Mischievous Malamars * Haunter (M) - The Uninterested * Noctowl (M) - The Crazy Guy * Treecko/Grovyle (M) - The Athlete * Tropius (M) - The Judgy One * Archen (M) - The Scaredy Cat * Murkrow/Honchkrow (M) - The Redeemed * Shuppet (F) - The Goth * Snivy (M) - The Strong Silent Type * Zorua (F) - The Prankster * Totodile/Croconaw (M) - The Scientist * Castform (F) - The Wildcard * Inkay (M) - The Old Villain (Team Captain) (eliminated) * Togepi (F) - The Psycho (eliminated) * Magmar (M) - The Egoist (eliminated) No Teams * Carvanha (M) - The Try-Hard Villain (eliminated) Elimination Order 43rd. Carvanha (Episode 1): The teams didn't start until Episode 2, so everyone had to vote for someone. Ultimately, Carvanha was eliminated over Murkrow and Treecko, due to being targeted by Haunter for his try hard attitude and sabotaging himself, Leavanny, Treecko and Butterfree during the challenge. (Teams are formed in Episode 2) 42nd. Inkay (Mischievous Malamars) (Episode 2): Zorua convinced the majority on the team to vote for Inkay because they don't like him. He got eliminated over Snivy. 41st. Paras (Excellent Excadrills) (Episode 3): Azurill convinced him to push all of his teammates off of their ship, got burned by Fletchinder and no one likes him. He got eliminated over Sunkern. 40th. Mamoswine (Amazing Avaluggs) (Episode 4): He is considered a physical threat to the team because he was the runner-up last season and could've won the challenge for his team if it wasn't for him getting arrested. He got eliminated over Leavanny. 39th. Togepi (Mischievous Malamars) (Episode 5): Even though Snivy lost the challenge for his team, Zorua couldn't bare to vote him out. So she posed as Haunter to convince most of the team to eliminate Togepi instead because her use of dangerous weapons made her a threat. She was eliminated over Snivy. 38th. Magmar (Mischievous Malamars) (Episode 6): He lost against Magcargo during the challenge and his cocky attitude annoyed his team. He got eliminated over Grovyle. 37th. Drilbur (Excellent Excadrills) (Episode 7): Simisage was supposed to leave, but upon finding out that he tricked Snivy into getting an empty treasure chest, Sandslash decided that Drilbur's days are numbered and convinced the majority of the team to vote him out. He got eliminated over Simisage. 36th. Noctowl (Mischievous Malamars) (Episode 8): Although Honchkrow lost the challenge for his team, Croconaw felt that Noctowl was useless and wasn't taking the game seriously. He got eliminated over Honchkrow. 35th. Azurill (Amazing Avaluggs) (Episode 9): She was the only contestant on her team who was at risk and was a threat because was in the Final 3 last season. She surprisingly got eliminated over Minccino. 34th. Exploud (Amazing Avaluggs) (Episode 10): He freaked out, scared Fletchinder during the challenge, causing his team to lose, and was a huge physical threat. He got eliminated over Fletchinder. Episode Guide #That Sinking Feeling #Team Tooth #Battle Ships #When They're Gone #The Light of My Life #Fighting for Love #Cage Match #Ring Around the Island #What's the Point? #Big Baby Boss Battle